GIT
by princessyoungbeauty
Summary: A.U in a Mira time line pan lost her mother and father to the androids and had to grow up all by herself. She goes looking for any other family she might have and finds herself at capsule corp. where she meets trunks. but there's an evil force lurking in the shadows (not the same time line as Mira trunks from dbz) trunks/pan bra/goten


_**G..I.T**_

_**Give it time**_

_**Summary- **_**A.U in a Mira time line pan lost her mother and father to the androids and had to grow up all by herself. She goes looking for any other family she might have and finds herself at capsule corp. where she meets trunks. (not the same time line as Mira trunks from dbz) trunks/pan bra/goten**

_**Ages**_

_**Trunks- 24**_

_**Goten-23**_

_**Ubb- 23**_

_**Marron- 20**_

_**Pan-17**_

_**Bra-18**_

_**Chapter one- Capsule corp.**_Trunks leaned against the wall with a pen in his hand clicking it while looking at someone standing out side…just standing there for over thirty minutes. For some odd reason he had been standing there for over thirty minutes looking at them. "MOM" he called not looking away from the window.

"what?" bulma asked walking into the room standing beside him.

"look" he gestured to the person outside.

"hm who's that ?"

"I don't know they've been standing there for over thirty minutes."

"you sure it isn't one of your fans"

"MOM…yes"

She giggled. "well im going to go see" she stood up and walked out.

Pan stood in front of the huge compound of capsule corp. contemplating on whether or not she should knock. Sure the note said her grandparents lived in C.C but what were the odds of knowing such rich people. She bit her lip and took a step forward when the door swung open reveling none other then bulma briefs.

"is there anything I can help you with?" bulma asked.

"um do any sons live here?"

"yes are you a friend?"

"um a relative actually chi-chi is my- supposed to be- my uh grandma"

"WHAT!?" bulma yelled. "I knew goten was hiding something…is he your father?"

"no I don't know him but gohan is my dad"

"WHAT!?" she yelled again. Pan was getting tired of all this yelling that was entering her sensitive saiyan ears.

"oh yes I see it now ! You are defiantly a son come in chi-chi's not here, her goku and bulla went shopping.-" bulma stopped at hearing a loud sound coming from her back yard…..

"VEGETA WHAT HAVE YOU BROKE THIS TIME?!" bulma yelled marching around the gate. She peeked her head back around "go on in I'll be right back" she said before running back around the gate. Pan slowly walked in taking a seat on a chair. _I wonder what that was…_ she looked around observing what a big house it was. A- "hey" someone interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see trunks standing there and of course he looked so hot. His lavender hair hanging just below his shoulders and what nice blue eyes.

"hey" she said grinning.

"so…what's your name?"

"pan yours…never mind I already know I don't even know why I asked" she could slap herself for saying something stupid like that. What was her problem ?.

He chuckled sitting down beside her "what are you doing here?"

"well when my parents passed they left me a note saying chi-chi son and goku son were my grandparents" she scooted, away from him a little.

"and…gohan must be your dad ?"

"yeah"

Bulma walked in and took a seat. "im back" she stated.

"what was that sound?" pan asked.

"oh that was vegeta my-"

"mate, I heard you were kakarotte's grand daughter" vegeta stated. Seeing pan look confused bulma interrupted "he means goku"

"oh, yes I am"

"do you fight?"

"a little"

"are you a super saiyan?"

"not yet"

"well then follow me so we can train"

"VEGETA SHE IS NOT TRAINING AND NEITHER ARE YOU" bulma yelled standing up.

"YES I AM…AND WHY NOT?"

"because in case you forgot YOU BROKE MY SPACESHIP THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR MONTHS"

"I WAS JUST FIXING A MISTAKE"

"WITH A KAI BLAST IDIOT"

"IM GOING TO SLEEP"

"YEAH YOU BETTER"

"LISTEN WOMAN-" vegeta started. Pan looked at trunks as they continued bickering he shrugged. "they do this all the time" he said standing up. "you coming? this can last a really long time" trunks added. pan nodded and stood up following him out the door.

"where are we going" pan asked as they walked out side to his black SUV.

"where do you wanna go?" he unlocked the doors and held the door open for her.

pan, slipped in the passengers seat getting a whiff of his cologne. he smelled surprisingly, delicious. she looked up caching his eyes. trunks smiled and shut the door and got in.

"i dont know, i really dont go out much"

"what? you dont know what your missing, and i know just the place"


End file.
